Percaya
by celubba
Summary: Canon - AR/ Gadis itu terlalu percaya dengan bisikkan hatinya, tanpa dia tahu kenyataan pahit telah menantinya. / "Percayalah padaku, aku akan kembali untukmu." / Untuk kags. Zdravtletoe :D


"Sakura ... _Arigatou_." Dan pandangan Sakura pun menggelap seiring dengan tubuhnya yang terasa ringan.

.

.

.

_Disclaimer_: Masashi Kishimoto

_Canon with AR_―jejadian, _OOC_, _miss typo_, dan segala sebangsanya.

_A simple fic for_ kags. Zdravtletoe. Dengan ini kau resmi menjadi _Seme_-ku, Ken, hwuehehe.

_Hope you enjoy it_ :D

.

.

_Apa, apa, apa!_ Gadis Musim Semi itu terus mengintari kamarnya. Penampilannya terlihat acak-acakan, tak jauh berbeda dengan kondisi kamar tidurnya. Sambil mencengkram rambut merah mudanya gusar, ia bergumam lirih. "Apa ... apa yang kau bisikkan sebelum meninggalkan Konoha, Sasuke-_kun_?"

_Kunoichi_ Merah Muda tersebut tak elak jatuh terduduk di lantai kamarnya, sendari tadi ia terus mencoba mengingat apa yang Sasuke bisikkan padanya sebelum meninggalkan Konoha. Bukan, bukan hanya sekedar ucapan terima kasih, ia yakin itu. Oh, andai saja ia dapat mengulang waktu, ia ingin kembali ke malam sebelum Sasuke pergi, dan menanyakan apa yang pemuda itu bisikkan di dekat telinganya kala itu. Terkadang ia merutuki kesedihannya dulu. Ya, sangking sedihnya sehingga ia kehilangan pengendalian diri, sangking sedihnya -lagi- ia tak peka pada suara yang masuk ke dalam gendang telinganya saat itu.

"Yo, Sakura." Di tengah keputus asaannya, Sakura mendengar suara dari arah jendela kamarnya yang dibiarkan terbuka sejak tadi, ia lantas mendongak dan menoleh ke samping―letak jendela itu berada. Dan sosok yang sudah tak asing lagi ia lihat, terlihat asyik bertengger di bingkai jendelanya.

"Kakashi-_sensei_, ada apa?" Sakura berseru sambil bangun dari duduknya, sejenak ia merapikan penampilannya seadanya, menyisir rambut dengan jemari tangan misalnya.

"Kau―kita dipanggil Tsunade-_sama_," sahut Kakashi kalem. Penggemar icha-icha paradise itu melirik setiap sudut kamar Sakura, setelahnya ia menggelengkan kepalanya heran dengan apa yang telah muridnya lakukan pada kamar tersebut.

"Hn. Ayo." Sakura mulai melenggang pergi dari kamar apartemennya, namun sesaat ketika memegang ganggang pintu ia mendengus setelah mendapati sang _sensei_ tengah khidmat memerhatikan kondisi kamarnya.

_Dia semakin mirip Sasuke saja_, batin Kakashi kala mendengar kata khas Sasuke meluncur keluar dari bibir Sakura. Tak mau ambil pusing mengenai itu, dengan sigap ia turun dari bingkai jendela kamar Sakura ―bermaksud keluar dari kamar itu dengan cara yang layak― dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar, hendak menyusul Sakura yang tengah menanti di luar sana.

.

.

.

"Percayalah padaku, aku akan kembali."

_Deg_

Bola mata Sakura membulat sempurna ketika mendengar kata itu, dengan kepala berdenging ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, mencari asal suara tersebut. Ini seperti _déjà vu_. Dan Sakura menemukannya, dua orang _shinobi_ berbeda gender yang menurut Sakura ialah sepasang kekasih tengah saling berpelukan di dekat sebuah toko bunga. Lalu kata-kata itu, sang _shinobi_ lelakilah yang mengatakannya.

"Ra...Sak...Sakura." Kakashi mengernyit bingung dengan peredaran _chakra_ Sakura yang mulai kacau. Dengan ragu ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menepuk pundak Sakura yang berjalan di sampingnya.

Bayang-bayang ingatan kini terngiang dalam benak Sakura. Ya, ia mulai ingat, saat deru napas hangat yang menggelitik bulu-bulu halus di tengkuknya kala ucapan itu terlontar dari mulut sang pujaan hati, ia ingat―benar-benar ingat sekarang.

"**Percayalah padaku, aku ... akan kembali untukmu."**

Seulas senyum nampak singgah di wajah Sakura. Dengan girang ia bersorak, sangking senangnya tanpa sadar ia telah memeluk Kakashi dengan erat, dan membuat Kakashi bersemu merah karena itu.

"Cepatlah _Sensei_, nanti Tsunade-_sama_ bisa mengamuk jika kita terlambat," seru Sakura setelah melepas pelukannya. Masih tersenyum, ia menarik sebelah lengan Kakashi untuk mempercepat laju mereka sampai di Kantor _Hokage_.

_Sebenarnya yang membuat kita terlambat itu kau, Sakura_, batin Kakashi sambil terkekeh geli melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada Sakura. Sepertinya gadis _bubble gum_ itu telah kembali menjadi Sakura yang dulu. Ya, dulu sebelum Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Konoha―meninggalkan mereka semua.

.

.

.

Lelah, Sakura mulai lelah untuk percaya. Waktu telah berlalu dengan cepat, hingga kini ia telah beranjak dewasa, namun seseorang yang ditunggu sampai kini tak lekas kembali juga. Dengan sendu, Sakura menengadah menatap langit, beberapa bintang terlihat setia menemani bulan di sana, membuatnya tanpa sadar merasa iri dengan mereka.

Secara perlahan, pandangan Sakura beralih pada bangku yang menjadi saksi bisu akan kepergian Sasuke dulu. Tersenyum miris, ia pun berjalan menghampiri bangku itu, setelah berada di dekatnya ia menghempaskan dirinya dengan nyaman di bangku tersebut, sedetik kemudian ia mengusap permukaan bangku itu, terasa kasar dan dingin―akibat terlalu lama bercumbu dengan angin malam.

Percaya memang tak ada batasannya, sama seperti sabar, Sakura yakin akan hal itu. Tetapi kini keyakinannya mulai memudar, bahkan hatinya mulai goyang. Terlebih dengan pernyataan cinta Kakashi tadi siang, membuatnya bingung sekaligus senang. Bingung karena mengapa harus ia yang menjadi wanita pilihan mantan _sensei_-nya jika masih banyak yang lebih baik darinya di luar sana, dan senang karena dengan begitu Kakashi telah terbukti normal―sebab pernah tersebar kabar burung mengenai Kakashi yang suka dengan sesama jenisnya. Dan lagi, kini ia tengah dilanda kegalauan bagaimana menjawab pernyataan tersebut, beruntung Kakashi bersedia memberinya waktu akan hal itu.

Pernah terlintas dalam benak Sakura : Mengapa ia menyukai Sasuke? Mengapa ia masih setia menunggu pemuda itu? Sedangkan bisa jadi ucapan pemuda itu dulu hanya sebatas memberinya harapan kosong, dan bagaimana perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada Sasuke? Kagum, suka, atau bahkan cinta. Sakura tidak yakin tentang perasaannya sendiri. Keragu-raguan itulah yang membuatnya kini tersadar jika yang ia tunggu hanyalah cinta yang semu. Bahkan ia mulai bimbang dengan apa yang ia ingat; lalu apa benar Sasuke mengucapkan "ia akan kembali untuknya", pikirannya saat itu bahkan sedang tidak fokus, dan lagi bisa jadi perkataan Sasuke yang ia ingat hanya sebatas khayalannya. Ya, khayalan untuk dapat bersama Uchiha Bungsu itu. Lantas apalah artinya ia menunggu selama ini?

"Sakura..." Angin berembus memainkan helaian rambut merah muda Sakura. Ia yang tadi tengah memejamkan mata, perlahan membuka kelopak matanya. Penasaran dengan siapa yang memanggilnya, Sakura pun menggulirkan pandangannya, sempat ia merasakan _chakra_ seseorang berada di dekatnya, tapi siapa dan di mana seseorang tersebut.

Tepukan di sebelah bahunya, membuat Sakura berbalik dengan sebilah _kunai_ ia sembunyikan di sisi tubuhnya, berjaga-jaga. "S-Sas-uke-_kun_?" Lepas sudah _kunai_ itu dari genggaman Sakura kala manik _emerald_-nya melihat sosok yang sejak tadi memenuhi pikirannya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluk Sakura erat, Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lekukan leher Sakura, dan berbisik di sana. "Hn. Aku kembali, Sakura."

Tidak, Sakura tak percaya jika yang tengah memeluknya ini benar Sasuke. Cairan bening yang melesak keluar dari celah kelopak matanya yang menyipit tidak ia pedulikan, pikirannya kacau saat ini.

Tak mendapat respon atas pelukannya, Sasuke pun menyunggingkan seulas senyum pilu. "Kau tidak percaya ini aku." Sakura mendongak. "Aku pernah berjanji padamu, bukan? Aku akan kembali untukmu, ingat?"

Dengan segenap kesadarannya, Sakura balas memeluk Sasuke. Batinnya belum dapat percaya, namun tubuhnya seolah mengerti akan ketidak siapannya, sehingga menyadarkannya jika penantiannya tak sia-sia, eh?

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura, membiarkan _kimono_ kurang bahannya basah oleh air mata Sakura, sedangkan _Kunoichi_ Merah Muda itu menangis tanpa suara dalam dekapan Sasuke, menumpahkan keluh kesahnya lewat air mata. Kini ia tahu jawaban atas pertanyaan yang terus terngiang dalam benaknya itu, hanya satu kata untuk menjawab semuanya: percaya. Ya, Sakura percaya pada Sasuke, ia percaya dengan harapan kosong itu; jika Sasuke akan kembali. Tak peduli untuk siapa Sasuke kembali, tetapi ia tetap percaya pada Uchiha terakhir yang tengah memeluknya ini.

Tak tahu kah kau, Sakura? Jika yang tengah kau peluk saat ini hanya sebatas udara kosong. Ya, karena tak ada Sasuke di sana. Bahkan _nuke-nin_ itu saat ini tengah sibuk berlatih untuk menyerang Konoha. Sekarang, masih kah kau percaya?

_The End_

.

.

A/N: Hueee paling nggak bisa bikin _angst_ euy, dan hasilnya? Aish, _gajeness_ nian euy T-T. _Osh no more bacot_ (/lagi alim)... segala kekurangan yang masih banyak bermunculan, lagi-lagi saya hanya dapat memohon bimbingan kamu! Iya, kamu yang baca fic ini, hehe. Terima kasih sudah mau mampir, ya. :D


End file.
